


Más virgen que aceite de oliva

by pasivagresiva



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Asperger Syndrome, Best Friends, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22375189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasivagresiva/pseuds/pasivagresiva
Summary: "Sólo quiero saber qué se siente besar. En las películas la gente cierra los ojos y parece disfrutarlo... Pero me cuesta entenderlo ¿No es algo asqueroso compartir fluidos con alguien más? ¿Gérmenes, resfríos, partículas de comida que quedan en la lengua en caso de que una persona no se haya lavado bien los dientes?"Por esa misma visión polarizada que Akira tenía del mundo, es que Takashima no comprendía por qué el otro chico se interesaba en aquello.¿Hasta qué punto llega la confianza en un mejor amigo?
Relationships: Reita/Uruha (the GazettE)
Kudos: 3





	Más virgen que aceite de oliva

La casa de Takashima estaba vacía. Sus hermanas se encontraban en la universidad, y sus dos padres estaban trabajando. Según calculaba, tenían un aproximado de tres horas antes de que algún adulto regresara. Podía ser más, podía ser menos, pero su familia solía funcionar como un reloj en lo que a tiempos respectaba, por lo que unos cuantos minutos de diferencia sería lo máximo a lo que el castaño claro podría temer.

Entró junto a su mejor amigo en silencio. Tenían un plan que venían conversando hace un tiempo, y que por fin podrían llevar a cabo.

Ambos jóvenes ya tenían 17, y de ellos, sólo Akira nunca había dado un beso. Takashima había terminado hace menos de un mes con su pareja de seis meses, por lo que aún se encontraba afectado por el asunto. Extrañaba las caricias, los mimos, los besos y todo lo que un novio o novia puede brindar de forma desinteresada.

Una tarde, en la que Akira había estado particularmente silencioso, y mientras almorzaban, Takashima le escuchó pronunciar una pregunta que nunca antes pensó que saldría de los labios de su mejor amigo.

—¿Qué se sentirá besar a alguien?

El bocado que sostenía el más alto, se le cayó sobre los pantalones de escuela. Su madre le regañaría, aunque él no le veía mayor problema. Después de todo, estaba en su último año. Podía sobrevivir con una mancha de aceite el resto del semestre.

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta? —limpió los restos de comida sobre la tela humedeciendo un pañuelo con agua de su botella.

El otro chico no contestó por un momento. Parecía ser un tema que realmente le apenaba.

Takashima siempre vio a su mejor amigo como una esponja. No necesitaba todas las cosas afectivas que un ser humano normal requería. Era muy retraído, y hasta a veces extraño. Podía estar un fin de semana entero encerrado en su habitación jugando o viendo películas solo, y eso no parecía un real problema para él. Tampoco para Takashima, pues Akira siempre se encontraba abierto a compartir su soledad con él. Y aún cuando él era todo lo contrario a Akira, teniendo varios otros amigos, además del moreno de ojos pequeños, siempre pasaba un buen rato con él.

Incluso cuando había que explicarle las cosas cien veces porque todo se lo tomaba literal, y no entendía las bromas o el comportamiento de algunas personas cuando Takashima le hablaba de sus otros amigos.

Conocía a Akira la suficiente cantidad de años como para que su súbito interés por una muestra de afecto como tal, le sonara algo totalmente nuevo.

—No sé. A veces me lo pregunto —dijo con toda la calma del mundo, jugando a revolver las salchichas con forma de pulpo que su madre le preparó.

—¿Tienes ganas de tener una novia? —sonrió, dándole un delicado codazo.

—No —respondió firme, mirando a su amigo de reojo— Sólo quiero saber qué se siente besar. En las películas la gente cierra los ojos y parece disfrutarlo... Pero me cuesta entenderlo ¿No es algo asqueroso compartir fluidos con alguien más? ¿Gérmenes, resfríos, partículas de comida que quedan en la lengua en caso de que dicha persona no se haya lavado bien los dientes?

Por supuesto, si lo ponías así, sonaba la cosa más desagradable del mundo. Mas, no se trataba únicamente de compartir saliva y bichos. Era un acto normal, a los ojos de Takashima, y estaba seguro que también lo era para la mayoría de la población mundial. 

Sin embargo, Akira no era como la población mundial. Él nunca se sintió interesado en tener lazos afectivos demasiado fuertes con terceros. Incluso, Takashima a veces creía que si de un día para otro, le dijera a su mejor amigo que ya no quería seguir siéndolo, este no se vería realmente afectado o removido por su decisión. 

Tampoco era muy fanático de las muestras de cariño. Akira tenía la costumbre de saludar a la distancia moviendo su palma abierta. Lo mismo para despedirse. Si alguien cercano —como un familiar, o el mismo Takashima— se acercaba para saludarle con la mano o abrazarle, titubeaba un poco, pero terminaba accediendo por cortesía. El castaño claro no dudaba que su amigo pudiera querer a otros, sin embargo, sus formas de expresarlo, eran distintas.

—Cuando alguien te atrae de verdad, esas cosas pasan a segundo plano.

—Oh, ya veo —dijo y se llevó un trozo de salchicha a la boca. Masticó veinte veces, contándolas en su cabeza, tragó, se limpió la boca con una servilleta y bebió de su caja de jugo antes de voltearse al otro estudiante— Y tú, Shima, ¿has dado muchos besos?

Quizás si lo hubiese preguntado otro amigo, Takashima hubiese reído y contestado de inmediato afirmativo. Pero era Akira de quien se trataba. Sonrió algo incómodo y aclaró su garganta antes de responderle.

—Sí, he dado bastantes. No a muchas personas, pero sí muchas veces a las mismas.

—¿Con lengua?

—¿Es necesario que responda eso? —comió de su bento y le dio una mirada medio hastiada a su mejor amigo.

—Sí.

El tema parecía habérsele metido entre ceja y ceja al moreno y no había forma de quitársela a menos de responder cada una de sus preguntas. Llevaba suficiente tiempo con él como para saber cómo funcionaba.

—Sí, Akira. Muchos besos con lengua también.

—...Ew —articuló y cerró el contenedor de su almuerzo dejando algunos bocados sin consumir. 

Guardó todo cuidadosamente en su lonchera, mientras Takashima rodaba los ojos y dejaba sus palillos a un lado. Ya había comenzado a hartarse un poco de la conversación.

—¿¡Para qué preguntas si te vas a poner todo tiquismiquis al respecto!?

Con las manos entre los muslos, Akira agachó la mirada. No entendía por qué su reacción había hecho que el otro subiera la voz. Pensaba que lo más lógico para alguien que nunca había besado antes, era sentir desagrado por ello. Mucho más si se trataba de lo que, comúnmente, se conocía como beso francés. De verdad Takashima tenía que haber dado muchos de esos besos para haberlo normalizado por completo. Y de paso, sentirse juzgado por el repelús que manifestó su mejor amigo.

—Porque a pesar de que la idea de tener otra lengua en mi boca no me emociona... —ahí estaba Akira, nuevamente expresándolo de forma tan repulsiva— Las sensaciones que parecen aparecer en el momento, me seducen lo suficiente como para... Uhm, ya sabes... Intentarlo.

De acuerdo, pensaba Takashima. Había un paso muy grande en tener curiosidad, a salir de ella. Por ejemplo, Takashima siempre sintió curiosidad por cómo sería meterse a una jaula para que los tiburones nadaran alrededor suyo. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que lo intentaría, porque, al mismo tiempo, ¿quién en su sano juicio se metería en una jaula bajo el agua para que un montón de tiburones te rodeen como a su presa?

Akira sentía bastante resquemor por el acto de besar, pero de todos modos sentía que valía la pena intentarlo. El problema era, ¿con quién iba a hacerlo? El chico no era para nada popular. Tal vez lo más viable sería pagar a alguna compañera de clase para que lo hiciera.

—Puede que tome un poco de tiempo —dijo con sinceridad— ¿Tienes a alguien en mente?

Ante su pregunta, Akira elevó la mirada, tímido y restregando sus palmas entre los muslos. Nervioso, volvió a mirar sus zapatos y habló quedo.

—Estaba pensando en ti.

—¿¡QUÉ!?

Takashima era mucho más expresivo que Akira, y lo demostró casi saltando de su asiento tan pronto escuchó la respuesta del más bajo ¿Es que Akira gustaba de él? ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

—No hagas escándalo... Es vergonzoso —dijo sin elevar más la voz.

Le vio de reojo y Takashima guardó silencio por unos momentos, antes de comenzar a tartamudear por la sorpresa.

—¿En...? ¿En mí? ¿Por... Por qué en mí?

—Porque eres la persona en quien más confío, además de mamá y papá. Pero esto es algo en lo que no pueden ayudarme.

—¿Y yo sí?

De nuevo esa mirada que parecía de perrito regañado. Takashima no podía contra esa expresión de su mejor amigo porque sabía que este la hacía sin intención alguna de manipular. Akira no era muy efusivo, en ningún aspecto, mas, debido a esto mismo, es que cada que decía o expresaba a algo, el castaño claro podía dar fe de que era totalmente sincero al respecto.

El pecho se le entibió un poco, al igual que las mejillas a Akira. Takashima volvió a acercarse, ahora, un poco más al asiento del otro chico con el suyo. Se acercó, como si estuvieran comentando un asunto confidencial.

—¿De verdad piensas así de mí?

El chico asintió. Creyó que había sido lo suficientemente claro con sus palabras, pero tal parecía que Takashima no había comprendido aún.

—Eres mi mejor amigo y esto es algo en lo que tienes experiencia.

—Vale, no es como que sea el mejor besador del mundo. Te aviso —sonrió y consiguió que su excéntrico amigo también lo hiciera.

—¿Entonces cuento contigo?

Todavía podía negarse.

—De acuerdo.

Pero no lo hizo. 

A decir verdad, Takashima también sentía curiosidad de cómo se sentiría besar a alguien que nunca antes lo había hecho. Además, si lo pensaba bien, sería una especie de secreto entre ambos. Si Akira lo hubiese hecho con alguien más, de seguro esa persona le contaba a medio mundo lo mal que lo hacía y sólo socavaría aún más sus reducidas oportunidades de socializar con otros.

Lo conversaron. A Akira le daba igual que Takashima fuera un hombre, pues sólo se trataba de una "prueba". Por esto mismo es que Takashima estaba tan seguro de que las cosas no se confundirían entre ambos. Le estaba haciendo una especie de favor a su mejor amigo, y después de ello, volverían a la normalidad.

Se sentaron ambos en la alfombra de la sala, habiendo apartado un poco la mesa de centro. Akira preguntó si no era más fácil hacerlo sentados en el sillón y Takashima dijo que era algo que daba igual. Akira luego le preguntó si había dado muchos besos en el suelo y Takashima contestó que sí, pero que también los había dado en peores lugares.

—De acuerdo —respiró hondo. Había puesto algo de música para que la ansiedad disminuyera un poco. Intentarlo en completo silencio se habría sentido el doble de incómodo— ¿Parto yo?

—Supongo —sentado sobre sus propias piernas, Akira colocó ambas manos hechas puños sobre sus muslos— Enséñame.

—Los besos no son algo que puedas "enseñar", Akira —dijo haciendo un gesto de comillas con las manos sobre su cabeza— Es algo que sólo nace. La mayoría de las veces ni siquiera lo planeas.

—¿Entonces empezamos mal? 

Takashima volvió a suspirar, pero esta vez con un dejo de diversión.

—Admito que esto no es algo normal de hacer, pero prefiero que sea así a que alguien se aproveche de ti robándote un beso o quejándose de que lo haces mal.

—No sabía que los besos se podían robar —abrió los ojos aún más grandes, haciendo reír a Takashima.

—Sí, sí se puede.

—¿Cómo?

—Pues... Ocurre cuando tú estás desprevenido y alguien más te agarra de las mejillas y te besa sin consultarte. O sin esperar que tú puedas corresponder.

—Eso me suena a abuso.

El más alto nunca lo había visto de esa forma.

—Si te obligan a hacer algo que involucra tu cuerpo, cualquier cosa, mamá dice que es abuso.

Se quedó pensando por unos instantes en las palabras del moreno. Reconsideró todos sus besos, y si lo veía así, su primer beso fue robado. O abuso, como le había llamado Akira. Ocurrió en una fiesta de disfraces al inicio de la preparatoria. Un compañero de tercer año le tomó de los hombros tras varias veces en que Takashima lo evitó durante toda la noche. El otro estudiante parecía no entender un "no" por respuesta, y terminó acorralando al castaño claro contra la pared para darle un beso que le hizo sentir tan asqueado como Akira los describía.

Volvió al presente tras un gesto incómodo en los labios. Definitivamente no quería que el chico frente suyo pasara por algo así.

—Sólo para asegurarme, ¿estás seguro de que quiere hacer esto?

—Sí.

—¿Segurísimo?

—Sí.

—Si te arrepientes a mitad de camino, también puedes decirme, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Este tipo de interrogatorios se hacen siempre que vas a besar a alguien más?

Takashima sonrió, y Akira también lo hizo. Sabía que en esta oportunidad, su amigo no hablaba en serio. Rara vez Akira soltaba una broma, y cuando lo hacía, terminaba siendo tan natural que siempre acababan ambos riendo. 

—No. Ya te dije que lo normal es ni siquiera planear estas cosas. Sólo me estoy asegurando de que... Tú sabes...

—No. No lo sé.

—No aprovecharme de ti, Akira.

—Oh —el moreno bajó la vista un momento, moviendo sus pequeñas pupilas de un sitio a otro antes de volver a mirar a Takashima— Bueno, considerando que soy yo el interesado en esta idea y quién te lo pidió, estamos bien. Pero si ya no me gusta, te informaré.

—Gracias.

—A ti por acceder.

La cordialidad del moreno era apabullante en ocasiones, y sólo hacía la situación más tensa y graciosa para Takashima. Una mezcla muy propia de su adolescencia.

Se acercó con cuidado hasta quedar frente a frente con el otro. Tomaría la iniciativa, y por tanto, debía ser sumamente cuidadoso de no incomodar a su mejor amigo de modo tal de traumarlo con los besos. Akira era tajante con todas las cosas. Si algo no le gustó una vez, nunca jamás en la vida volvería a intentarlo. Claramente, Takashima tenía una enorme responsabilidad.

Pensó en avisar cuando fuera a besarlo, pero al ver cómo Akira cerraba los ojos y relajaba sus hombros, supo que el más bajo estaba esperándolo. Takashima disminuyó la distancia hasta que sus narices rozaron, pero poco antes de también cerrar sus ojos, se percató de un detalle.

—Akira, ¿por qué abres la boca?

—Para que me beses —contestó sin mas, aún con los ojos cerrados y volviendo a dejarla igual de abierta. Como si un doctor le hubiese pedido que dijese la primera vocal para revisar su garganta.

—¡No es necesario que la abras tanto! 

—¿Así? —cerró un poco más, pero para Takashima aún era jocoso.

—¡Ciérrala!

—Vale.

Aguantándose apenas la risa, Takashima esperó a que su mejor amigo volviera a unir sus labios para besarle. Un primer beso, nada más que el contacto, como un saludo tímido entre ambos amigos. Los labios de Akira se sentían suaves en ese primer encuentro, y su respiración tan tranquila que asustaba, le hacía cosquillas en el rostro arrebolado a Takashima. Terminó con una ligera presión, y un sonido cliché, asociado al acto mismo.

—¿Estás bien? Abre tus ojos.

—Me gustó eso —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa— Quiero otro.

—¿Seguro?

—Sólo si tu quieres. Si no, es abuso.

—Akira...

Takashima volvió a acercarse. Cerró los ojos y chocó sus labios con los de Akira. Una, dos, tres veces. El sonido que en un principio sólo hacía el castaño claro, luego fue imitado por Akira. "Aprende rápido", pensó para sí mismo.

Por al menos un minuto, se mantuvieron dándose piquitos. Parecían dos aves mimándose, lo que se intensificó aún más cuando Takashima acarició su nariz sobre la mejilla de su mejor amigo. Luego, llevó sus manos sobre las del moreno. Seguramente Akira debía estar preguntándose si todo aquello era parte de todos los besos que uno se daba. Y si bien, no era del todo necesario, era un detalle que siempre le hacía sentir mejor. Más calmado, y más en sintonía con el contrario.

—Sigue.

Akira susurró sin ver a Takashima. Este último le miró sólo para comprobar que el otro chico tenía las mejillas también rojas. Era mutuo. Ambos lo deseaban, así que Takashima prosiguió.

Apretó un poco más las manos sobre las de Akira y abrió apenas su boca para aumentar la profundidad de los besos. No obstante, Akira se le adelantó, y la intromisión no fue para nada agradable. Akira metió de una sola vez su lengua, babosa, sobre la boca del castaño claro, en movimientos entrantes y salientes. Takashima tardó en reaccionar, y abrió los ojos, confundidos y mirando para todos lados por la sorpresa.

—Akira —dijo con lo poco que el otro le permitía mover la boca.

—¿Mhm?

—Así no funcionan los besos. Me estás babeando todo.

—Lo siento, me emocioné —se apartó de inmediato, observando cómo su mejor amigo se limpiaba con la manga de su camisa.

—Así vi.

—¿Estuve muy mal?

De nuevo, esos ojos de corderito degollado que le hacían exhalar un "Aw" interno a Takashima. Le daban ganas de abrazar al otro chico y apachurrarlo hasta que le dijera que no podía seguir respirando. Terminó limitándose a reír a carcajadas a vista y paciencia del moreno, cuyos cachetes se habían encendido como Takashima nunca antes había visto.

—Eres más virgen que aceite de oliva.

—¿Eh?

—Eso.

—No entiendo.

—Nada, nada... Ven aquí.

Siguieron besándose por el resto de tiempo que les restó antes de que la familia de Takashima llegara a casa. 

Takashima enseñó a Akira los besos esquimales y los de mariposa. De todos los besos que se dieron, el de mariposa fue el que más incomodó a Akira, pues este sabía que en las pestañas vivían millones de Demodex folliculorum y estaba seguro que no quería compartir los suyos con los de Takashima, y viceversa. Le dio dicha información a Takashima, y este terminó haciéndolo callar una vez más, con otro beso.

Los besos favoritos de Takashima seguían siendo los franceses. Akira, decidió que prefería los besos en la frente. Por ahora.

—Me pregunto si sentiré lo mismo que sentí con las demás personas que bese en mi vida.

—¡Woah! Hace un tiempo no estabas ni remotamente interesado en besar a nadie, ¿y ahora te proyectas en seguir haciéndolo con otras personas?

Los dos caminaban de regreso a casa después de otra jornada de clases. Claramente, llegaba un punto en el camino donde debían separarse, pero quedaba aún para ello. Por ende, la conversación tenía para un rato más.

—No estoy seguro de que así sea, por eso me lo cuestiono.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Sentirme tan bien con otra persona, como lo hice contigo.

Takashima dejó de caminar, y Akira no se había dado cuenta en un principio. Venía demasiado ocupado fijándose en que sus zapatos negros tenían unas manchas blancas de crema dental que se parecían a la Osa Mayor si las unías. Cuando se percató de que había dejado a su amigo atrás, sosteniendo su mochila con expresión incrédula, sacó las manos de sus bolsillos y se rascó la mejilla con una de ellas.

—¿Crees que puedas seguir enseñándome? Prometo no volver meterte la lengua de una vez.

—Las veces que quieras.

Sonriente, caminó hasta su mejor amigo y tomó su mano. Akira no entendía por qué Takashima había hecho eso, pero Takashima tampoco entendía qué era ese calor en su pecho y mejillas que apareció cuando el más bajo dijo aquellas palabras.

Juntos iban a averiguarlo.


End file.
